


What the other's don't know

by TranquilDreams



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Pre-Descendants (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: A small little Dabble for Harlos first kiss.May think about writing a full chapter, to be a sequel or prequel to it.





	1. Chapter 1

Their first kiss to say the least was weird and awkward, well to Carlos it was after all they were meant to be enemies because of them being in different gangs. Carlos would be lying if he said that he did hate the man.. Well boy that’s lips were locked with his own.

Pulling away with red stained cheeks, he looks to the floor in embarrassment as the other wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. ‘’Y-you know they’re gonna come looking for us right…’’ he says quietly as he leans into the taller, giving a slight sigh.

‘’They can look all they want. I don’t wanna let ya go yet’’

‘’Harry if they either of our gangs catch us we're dead..’’

Feeling a hand tilt his head up, Carlos whines at seeing the stormy eyes of the pirate holding him. ‘’Then why not leave yers an be part of mine, Uma will accept ya and Gil finds ya adorable’’ Smirking he pulls the smaller closer and kisses him again lightly.

‘’I.. I ne-need to think about it, okay?’’ Giving a nervous smile he pulls Harry close to him and buries his face happily into their chest.

Petting the multi coloured hair the dark brunette smiles. ‘’I’ll give ya three months pup. Ta decide if ya wanna keep this our secret or let them all know’’ Closing his eyes he hums happily at just having the smaller in his arms.


	2. Authors Note

This fic will be getting another chapter don't worry guys, you might have to wait a little longer though I'm just busy with irl stuff and hardly have time to myself lately these last months, but hopefully soon I'll be back to updating my fics again!

I hope you can please bare with me!


End file.
